


Engage With the Pain As a Motive

by tapererecorder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Unrequited JonMartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapererecorder/pseuds/tapererecorder
Summary: Your name is Martin.You like tea. You like Keats. And most importantly you’re in love with your coworker.
Kudos: 9





	Engage With the Pain As a Motive

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a writing assignment in class and i still have no clue why so if my teacher finds this hi ms. h

Your name is Martin.  
You like tea. You like Keats. And most importantly you’re in love with your coworker. 

His name is Jonathan.   
He is rude and angry and he never leaves his office. He likes coffee and he hates Keats. And most importantly he despises you.

You’ve never gotten along well with people, your upbringing confined to your tight home. You never got out much as a kid. What little schooling you had ended in high school. You dropped out to take care of your mother. It’s never been easy and she made sure you knew. Talking has never come easy for you. You let the things you do for other people speak. You make tea for Tim and Sasha. You bring food for Jon when he forgets to eat. And you do your work as best you can. 

Jon is quiet. He stares and rarely speaks. But sometimes when you walk by his office you can hear him hum. You can never recognize the song though. 

Tim says that he and Jon used to be friends. They laughed and talked and worked well into the night, researching whatever crackpot case was brought into work that day. You wonder what it sounds like to hear him laugh.

You are unassuming. You leave tea and biscuits on your coworkers’ desks when they aren’t looking. They wouldn’t have known it was you for a while if you could’ve prevented it. You make yourself the smallest in the room. Your mother used to say it was a feat for someone as “large as you.” 

Jon draws attention. He walks into a room and heads turn. Whether they’re enchanted by his looks or confused at his cane, they stare. He wears button-down shirts and skirts that flow to his ankles. He’s graceful. You wish you could pull something like that off.

You write poetry and speak it into old tape recorders. You keep a polaroid camera and have cassette tapes. You drink tea and read Keats. And Jonathan doesn’t like you and he certainly doesn’t like Keats.


End file.
